Mirror Image
by Shade the Hero
Summary: Roxas is still a rookie member in the Organization, but that doesn't stop Xemnas from assigning him to a challenging task. Find the new threat to their group and defeat it. Only problem is, Roxas has no idea what or who he's looking for, or why he was even chosen in the first place. What connection does he have to this threat?


_Hello readers. Shade here, just wanting to properly introduce this newest addition to my stories. It's serves as something to write when I'm either stuck on my other titles or just need a tiny break from writing them. It's not getting in the way of any current updates. A new update for "Present from the Past" is almost ready. just have to go back and clean it up a bit. Except for one-shots this is the first new KH story I've written in a while._

_This story does not reflect the events that happen in the games. Well, the minor details anyway. I've never played 258/2 Days so, I don't know the whole story behind that game. Nor do I remember Chain of Memories that clearly since it's been years. But that doesn't mean that this story is going to differ from canon, it's just going to be slightly...off. But I hope you enjoy regardless. :) The story's timeline is set right after Chain of Memories and before KH2. Probably during the 358/2 Days timeline._

_Also, I know it's short, but this is only the prologue. My prologues are always short like this. The chapters will get longer. ^^; _

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and all related characters belong to Square Enix and Disney. _

* * *

Deep within the world that never was stood the vast and powerful kingdom of the nobodies. It was deep within the walls of the castle that Xemnas waited. The others should be returning from missions soon and he had a problem on his hands. As he waited he ran through the best ways to deal with this new problem, but there was one thing that stood in his way.

Lack of information.

He had his lesser nobodies test this latest problem, but none had returned. It was rather annoying, but he had to admit the unavoidable. He had to send someone from the organization. The question was, who? He couldn't risk losing another member. Not after half of them had been disposed of. Those that remained proved vital to his plans. Saix, Xigbar and Xaldin were impossible to replace at the moment and Axel was his secret weapon for dealing with traitors. Demyx was disposable, but he had use for him still and if he were to send the aquatic nobody he surely would not return. He was left with only one option.

The sounds of shifting shadows and swirling winds alerted him to the arrival of his fellow members. All of them had returned except for Axel who was still on a mission.

Saix glared at the empty seat, but said nothing.

"Welcome back," Xemnas' voice boomed. "I assume your missions were successful."

The other nodded, but dared not to interrupt.

"I have summoned you here because we have a problem. Currently we are lacking in numbers."

One quick glance around the room was easy enough to tell. Half of the members were gone and Roxas couldn't help but wonder why. He kept his face hidden by the hood of his coat and as far back as he could remember he had never seen all the chairs full.

"I assure you, the traitors have been dealt with accordingly," commented Saix.

"Indeed," Xemnas replied. "However there is a new threat that may cause our numbers to shrink even further."

"No biggie, we can just go after the problem as a group and nip it in the bud before it has a chance to strike back," Xigbar replied, not showing concern as he lazily leaned on the arm of his chair, cradling the side of his face into his hand with his good eye closed.

"Normally I would agree," Xemnas continued. "However we could use more members should our enemies try to rise up against us. I would like to turn this new threat into an advantage by making him one of us."

The members froze for a moment. It was Xigbar who spoke first. "Wait, you serious? What makes you think we can't handle things on our own?"

The look Xemnas gave Xigbar made Roxas gulp, but he kept his head down and his mouth shut. He didn't fully understand what his leader meant by turning a threat into an ally, but he was willing to bet it wasn't gonna be good.

After submitting to his leader's intense glare Xigbar lowered his head and averted his eyes, admitting defeat. "So, who do you want to send?"

"Someone that can harness the element of surprise. I have already chosen. For the sole reason of appearance. It will cause him to hesitate and that will be the perfect moment to strike. Do you understand, Roxas?"

The young blonde looked up at his leader in shock. "Me? w-why me?"

"Master Xemnas shouldn't have to repeat himself," replied Saix.

"You have your orders," Xemnas told him. "Go to Hollow Bastion and confront him. Deal with him as you would a heartless and then return."

Roxas blinked, trying to process what was happening.

Xemnas' glowing eyes bared down into the young nobody as if trying to burn a hole through him. "Go."

Roxas gulped and vanished through a corridor of darkness, only too willing to leave the other behind.

* * *

_Next Time: Roxas arrives in Hollow Bastion and the Restoration Committee test out their new defense system._


End file.
